DC Elite:Robin The Boy Wonder
by DC Elite
Summary: As request from his father Damian has his own city to protect. Is he up for the task writer Corey Anderson will explore just that.


ROBIN THE BOY WONDER #1

CHAPTER 1: ENTER THE BLUDHAVEN DOMAIN STAY INN MOTEL

By: Corey Anderson

Bludhaven is home to some crazy, stinky, smelly, and old as dirt people. One of them is yelling out the window as we speak

Old Lady: HEY! YOU STOP MUGGING THAT MAN BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!

Mugger: AAAHH SHUT-UP You sour milk, chunky faces looking old lady!

Old Lady: Oh You MUST be talking about your mother, cause I KNOW you aint talking about me!

Nobody seemed to care about our poor victim who was still not only getting mugged but also getting the living tar kicked out of him whilst the two argued, bickered and bantered back and forth.

Mugger: I said SHUT UP you CRUSTY BITCH

The Old Lady having "had it with this bizz"leaves the window waving her hands in eccentrically cartoonish anger. As the mugger continues to feed our victim to the pavement, and just as he liberates his wallet, she returns with some empty glass jars.

Old Lady: who's crazy now?

She then begins pelting them at the mugger, though her vision is not what it used to be and she seemed to only hit Mr. Victim.

Victim Cries in pain. Then the mugger gets away unscathed. Laughing and now $5 richer. He'll probably spend his riches on a Blood-dog with relish. The Old Lady felt bad for the victim but she didn't do anything about it. She only really came out to complain about the noise he was making from being mugged. Not Her problem Says she. The cause of the ruckus now gone, she shut her window and turned on her soap operas. Leaving the poor wallet less, cut up, black and blue victim to stumble out of the alley right onto the hood of a police car.

Victim: Help me….. I'm hurt

Police 1: Ayyyeee get outta heeeyyaa

Police 2: Yeeaaa get off tha hood ya Bum

They Windshield wipe him and his blood off the car. Letting him stumble off until he finally collapses in front of two very likely, very handsome heroes.

Dick Grayson: (Breathing it in) Ahhhh It's good to be home.

Dick, Once Robin boy wonder, once Nightwing Voted best all-time best super butt, Now BATMAN no Butts about it, Grayson was of course talking about Bludhaven. His old proving ground, tainted red with the blood of his victims.

Dick Grayson: Hence the Blud in Bludhaven.

Damian rolled his eyes. They help Bludhaven's latest victim, to the side of the walkway that is out of everyone's way.

Damian Wayne :( smelling the Blud-dog stand close by) this place smells, dare I say it worse than Gotham.

Dick Grayson: You have no idea. Bludhaven is a cesspool of corruption, danger forks around every corner, inside every crevice. Careful not to step on any cracks. (He holds his arm out stopping Damian, who was getting sucked into dicks speech in spite of himself. Then motioned to the cracks Damion was about to step on as if they were booby traps)

They make a point to step over the crack

Dick Grayson: You never know when something's gonna pop out and-

A man in a trench coat stood in their way stopping them, and OPENED UP!

Merchant: Wanna buy a sundial?

Dick Grayson: Maybe…if the sun ever showed here in Bludhaven.

They both smirked; Damian was trying his best not to be roped into Dick's obvious ploys

Damian: I don't know how I feel about you hyping this place up. It seems Like Your run of the mill City to me.

Dick Grayson: THAT'S exactly what it wants you to think. It gives you this false sense of security then it ROBS

YOU BLIND. And by that I mean you'll lose your eye. Like that one guy in Deadman Wonderland.

Damian: What?

Dick Grayson: What I'm talking about is Homework. While you're here kicking ass, taking names. You must assimilate with Bludhaven culture.

Damian: Assimilate?

Dick Grayson: Yeah, you know. Get to know the lingo. Watch some tv, read some comics. So you know what people are talking about and stuff. Make some friends.

Damian: I don't think this is really necessary. And I don't like it at all. Why can't I stay in Gotham with you? I won't get in the way.

Dick Grayson: Get in the way? Damion you're the best Robin I ever had.

Damian: yeah, the only robin you ever had.

Dick Grayson: And that's not about to change anytime soon. Now I really do need your help here. I….I have failed this city. I can no longer be here to protect it from whatever dreams may come.

Damian wasn't buying it.

Damian: I'll play along with your little soap opera for now. But as soon as I see something big happen on the news, I'm ditching this dump.

Dick Grayson: Sure sure. Now about these side quests. Im serious about learning more about American pop-culture. Knowledge is power, and knowing these things will not only make it easier to approach people but an investigation, are you –oh we're here. Damian I introduce you to Bludhaven Dominion Stay in Motel. FInnes hotel this side o' the Mississippi.

The two walk in.

End chapter


End file.
